I've Been Dying Just to Feel You By My Side
by LastDayOfMagic
Summary: DNA Part II. Elijah strives to find a way to drive Klaus from Elena's mind, where he's been haunting her ever since she killed him. And Elena has been hiding her own secrets from Elijah. AU from the end of Season 2. Mature themes & lemons - 18 .
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: AKA DNA Part 2. Starting out heavy on the lemons, true to form. I'll get around to reuploading the original version tonight or tomorrow, for those of you who want to re-read. If you remember, Elena was turned by Elijah to take out Klaus, and in the epilogue we & Elijah found out that Klaus was haunting her every full moon. Just as a warning, Klaus will figure heavily in this story and it's not going to be all happy Elejah. Also - sorry for the stories I pulled without explanation a few months back. I needed a break, and "Love Promises Nothing" needs some reworking, not to mention that the show has been leading to a lack of inspiration to finish anything. But I digress. Hopefully those of you interested in reading this will understand and forgive me that. Also, this has a pretty concrete outline. So it should get finished._

* * *

She arched her back upon the bed, wrapping her legs around his head as he plunged deeper into her folds. Climbing cries, each higher than its predecessor, escaped her lips and ricocheted off the walls of their bedroom.

He made it his mission to distract her on this night, keeping her awake and grounded in him as he exhausted her with pleasure. It was the only way he knew to keep her tethered to him, to not lose her to the ghost of his brother. And as much as he loved her, the fact that his brother still staked his claim upon her in some fashion caught his ire, fanning the flames of jealousy. He wanted her attention and affections to be his alone.

"Oh, Elijah," she whispered, and the sharp intake of an unnecessary breath coupled with the tremble in her thighs signaled the release that he would bring her.

He smiled, taking a last drawn out taste of her lust for him before replacing his tongue with his fingers, reaching deep to the spot that would make her fall apart. But he took his time, and she pulled at his hair with an impatient whimper, teetering on the edge. His slow massage of her inner walls made her twist further till he thought she might break in half. Her nails traveled down and dug into the flesh of his neck, and he could smell his blood. He leaned up, never moving his hand and she welcomed the assault of his lips, attempting to swallow him whole. There was always something imminently more wild in her this night, a side effect that both aroused and vexed him.

The former was apparent as he pushed against her leg, and she gasped, her eyes briefly widening from their hooded lusty state. "You're so hard for me," she murmured, and he could hear the desire in her voice.

"Not yet, Elena," he admonished playfully, picking up tempo.

"But I want you inside of me," she insisted, attempting a pout that collapsed when her mouth fell open in another moan.

"And I want you to come for me," he crooned into her ear. His teeth emphasized that point as they sank into her shoulder, and that proved the tipping point for her. The telltale shudder started in her toes and raced through her, culminating in a series of _"oh oh ohhhh"s_. She rode against him to increase the friction and her body spasmed around him.

"Look at me, Elena," he demanded when her eyes started to clench shut and she obeyed though she appeared to be in another world of bliss. He didn't want her to forget she was with him. He never verbalized these worries to her, but this animalistic side was her tie to his brother and he irrationally worried that Klaus manipulated her every thought this night, pulling her further from him.

Her mouth found his again and he let her consume his mind.

oOo

The moon taunted her in the periphery of her vision, and she turned her head to watch him bind her wrist to the bed. Gooseflesh rose on her skin and she couldn't be sure whether it was because of the turmoil in her veins or the wicked smirk he wore.

But after their numerous trysts already tonight, her limbs ached and her muscles begged for rest, both at war with her desire for him. She sensed exhaustion in his movements as well - not slow by human standards, but not the blur she expected from the ancient vampire. Guilt rose in her chest, that he would wear himself out to distract her, to save her from his brother's manipulation.

"We can go to sleep, if you're tired," she suggested weakly.

His smirk faded into stony resolution, his eyes piercing hers. "No, we cannot," he answered, his tone brisk.

_Not after last time._It was unspoken, but she gnawed at her lip, wincing as the tightening cord cut into her ankle. He never intentionally hurt her, but his technique became more clinical, methodical, and she knew they were both revisiting the events of last month in their minds: the bloody ribbons of her flesh hanging down that she had torn away from her own bone, the sticky sting as he gripped her wounded arms to keep her from hurting herself further, her voice disconnected and screaming at him to tear her heart from her chest as she'd done to his brother, to end it all. She had blamed him for losing her mind, that if she had never turned she wouldn't suffer like this. And his eyes were so distraught, so guilt-ridden as her deranged accusations penetrated his armor. But he didn't give in. He held her until she passed out, exhausted, at sunrise and fed her blood to heal her wounds.

And then they didn't speak of it again. She knew had been even more affectionate than usual afterward in an attempt to assuage the vile claims she assaulted him with that night, but he never looked at her with any anger or hatred. Perhaps just a weary pain tinged the corners of his eyes, from the realization that while she professed to be his, she never could be completely. Not while they existed like this.

She hissed when a sharp tug at her other foot broke her from her thoughts. There was fire in his eyes as he took his place at the juncture of her legs, guiding himself inside her. But he wasn't gentle now, the memory of what transpired before apparently renewing his vigor. He plunged inside her repeatedly, as though he was set upon driving out the devil from within her. And her limbs burned as the leather ties cut into her skin, vervain burning her flesh, their agreed upon tactic to help restrain her. She cried out when his teeth found her neck and he took draw after deep draw of her blood.

The physical reminders and the crescendo building worked to keep her grounded in reality with him. But his brother still taunted her whenever she closed her eyes.

The secret she kept from him. The secret she dreaded every time the night of the full moon drew near.

Klaus smiled at her from behind her lids. "That's not a true marriage, love - not one built upon lies. I'm sure he'll grow to hate you for it... is that a heartbreak you wish to endure, when he finds you're never rid of me? Your soul will always belong to me, Elena. Always."

"No," she whispered, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Yes, Elena," both Mikaelsons said, one using a malicious whisper. The other uttered the words in a moaned prayer as his eyes clenched shut and she felt him spill within her.

oOo

The room was flooded with afternoon sunlight when she finally opened her eyes. Her muscles felt taut as she stretched, but the ache and fatigue had resolved. She sat up, noticing the blood bag on the nightstand. She smiled softly, though she felt a pang in her stomach. He was always determined to be sure she was taken care of.

After it was discarded empty in the trash bin, she pulled on her short silk robe, the violet shining against the olive expanse of leg. She padded downstairs, curious as to where he might be. She heard papers shuffling in the distance to her right and she rounded the corner to his study. He glanced up when she appeared in the doorway, leaning against the casing. His eyes lingered over her form and she felt the familiar stirrings of lust as his tongue ran subtly over his teeth. But then his focus was back upon the stacks of papers and books before him.

"And Sleeping Beauty finally rouses from her slumber," he murmured. She materialized behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning down to nibble at his earlobe. He chuckled low as he turned his head to capture her mouth with his and then he maneuvered her into his lap. She hummed appreciatively as his hands ran along her thighs.

"Last night wasn't enough?" His eyebrow arched in that teasing amused manner and she shifted in his lap. All it ever took was a look and she was ready to fall back into his bed.

She edged forward, whispering against his lips, "You aren't any better." He smiled as she kissed him again.

"I suppose you're right, Mrs. Mikaelson. However - there are higher priorities at the moment." He turned her toward the desk, and she could see the yellowed delicate pages with archaic script. "Namely, finding the way to free your beautiful mind from my brother. So you belong only to me, again."

She felt a tremble course through her, one of guilt. She should come clean, she knew - tell him that Klaus remained in her periphery much longer than the night of the full moon now. The blonde man smiled at her the moment she allowed her eyes to drift shut, ready to drive her mad. But if Elijah knew - it would only drive him insane as well.

"I suppose I should be flattered, that I'm your secret, sweetheart," Klaus called to her softly through the dark. Somehow he couldn't venture closer - yet. But she figured it was only a matter of time. She opened her eyes briskly, uncomfortable. She rose to her feet, leaning against Elijah's desk to face him.

"I thought you went through these before, with Bonnie."

"Yes, and we found nothing," he sighed, running a hand through his hair with exasperation. "But I feel as though the answer _should_ be here." His face was weary, older, as he allowed his worry to show.

"And if it's not?" she asked weakly.

His gaze hardened as he stared at her, his pride warring with the reality of their situation. And her worry only grew the longer he remained silent. He didn't have to speak to tell her that they were running out of options. She knew she should dive in, offer to help him find whatever they could for answers, grasp at any straws. But instead the chasm grew. Minimally, but enough. A concrete rift forming between them that she worried they wouldn't be able to bridge.

And she couldn't force herself to help him in an attempt help herself because there was resentment growing there. Piling up like grains of sand. Negligible. But enough to give her pause. So she gave a short nod that said she understood - if this didn't work, there was nothing more he could do for her. That he'd landed her in this situation but he couldn't get her out. This was her reward for trusting him blindly. And she heard him sigh with exasperation as she turned away from him to leave the room. But he didn't reach out to stop her. That spoke volumes.

Elena returned upstairs, locking herself into the bedroom and then the bathroom. Her eyes were closed as she attempted to let the stress roll away with the hot beads of water from the showerhead. And Klaus had been waiting to assault her mind.

"It won't be long," he said. He appeared slightly closer, but she couldn't be sure. Maybe she was overreacting, as upset as she was. Still, his smile left her uneasy, despite his falsely soothing tone.

"You need to leave us alone," she pleaded in a whisper. "You're ruining us."

"Ah, but sweetheart, that's only how it appears. Are you sure my brother hasn't ruined _us?"_

"What are you talking about?"

"You've heard only one side of the story. It's not necessarily the truth."

They stared at each other, and there was no doubt now – he was closer. She was nearly within arm's reach. It seemed the more stressed she was, the more ground he gained. She worried what would happen when he was close enough to touch her…

She fought to open her eyes, but there was some magnetic draw that wouldn't allow her to leave yet.

"He interfered, Elena," Klaus said, his face less friendly than before. "I don't blame you, love, but I'm afraid you've been sleeping with the enemy. And if you want to stay alive, you need to help me."

"He wouldn't hurt me," she retorted.

"He has you brainwashed. But… we will fix that. And then your mind will be your own. I promise you that."

There was knocking at the door, and he glanced in the direction through the dark, hearing it through her ears. They shared a look again, her unease growing despite her resistance to believe his seeds of doubt.

"Elena?" Elijah called. "I've found something. Let me in, love?"

Her heart started pounding in her chest as she opened her eyes.

"Soon enough," Klaus whispered as though he were drifting behind her, his presence receding into the background. "You'll see."

She hesitated before she stepped out to meet her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena stared out the car window, tapping her fingers in time to the music she'd chosen on the radio. The green trees were punctuated by houses every so often, the frequency picking up as they ventured farther from their secluded estate and closer to civilization. She quirked her mouth to the side, tightly sealed against the confessions she was on the verge of making, when she felt Elijah's gaze upon her. But they both remained silent and out of sync, as they'd been for many months, possibly more than a year.

It tore at her to be singlehandedly responsible for this disconnect - that the man she believed knew her to the depths of her soul, was the one person she couldn't tell the truth. And while he was baffled at what was wrong with her, he respected her enough not to prod. But perhaps he should have forced her boundaries, torn through the walls. Deep down, though, she knew he was reluctant to betray her trust and instead he allowed her to harbor these dark secrets within herself.

Elijah glanced over again, and she heard the nearly silent sigh as he opened his mouth to speak, as he had done so many times before when they were alone together and the silence seemed ready for the question… but every time he thought better of it. And every time a familiar pang of guilt shot through her stomach. This moment was no different, and Elena felt the irritation burning under the surface that he wouldn't shake it out of her, call her out on her behavior or her cryptic demeanor, do _something _to fix what was wrong between them. But he let her drift further away from him.

Closer to Klaus.

She turned her head away again, her knuckles so tight against her mouth that she could feel her teeth against her skin. But it was the only way to keep from screaming aloud at herself or breaking down into uncontrollable sobs for how miserable and jaded their happy ever after had become. How could she blame him for what was happening to her, for her behavior, for being too wary to try to force it out of her? Deep down he had to know the situation was far worse than she let on, and it had to tear him apart to know his brother was such a negative presence in her life, years and years after he'd died. It was a cruel cosmic twist that their fate had turned into this… Elijah would have found another way, if he'd had any idea what would happen to her. He would have left her human, left her with the Salvatores, never staked any claim to her despite knowing she was the love of his life, if it meant she would be spared of this suffering.

And that was without him knowing how intense his brother's presence was now.

Which was why she couldn't allow herself to even close her eyes. She was nervous about any of her inner turmoil slipping through her careful guard while she slept. He didn't need to know she was barely keeping it together.

"Bonnie's worried about you," Elijah said quietly, cautiously breaking through the silence. His eyes lingered on her, looking for some telltale sign that there was more going on than met the eye. She was careful not to hold her breath.

"I'm okay, right now," she said. Klaus's faint chuckle drifted in her ears like dejavu. She knew he'd be waiting if she let her eyes slide shut for any more than the split second she blinked. She offered up a reassuring smile, but Elijah's gaze told her he wasn't buying it. "It's not the full moon yet."

"No," he agreed, allowing the blanket of awkward silence to settle over them again.

And for all of her earlier irritation, she was relieved he didn't prod. She didn't want to witness the breakdown that would happen once he saw through all of her false reassurances to what was truly happening. But she knew her best friend wouldn't be so easy to appease. She suspected, too, that Elijah had voiced his concerns to the witch, and that they may be plotting together to figure out exactly what was happening to her now. The anxiety rose under her skin, and her fingers dug into the fabric of the armrest as she forced a deep calming breath through her lungs. She was insane to think she could hide this forever. But maybe having Bonnie around when he discovered the severity of the situation would be a good thing, perhaps deflect his anger a bit. Not that he truly had a reason to be angry with her, but she worried because she knew he would be upset that she'd kept this from him. However, his anger would ultimately fall upon himself (which was wholly unfair, and a scene she wasn't sure she could endure without her heart breaking), and his brother (who resided only in her mind).

_I'm waiting here, love._

She gnawed at her lip, fighting against the blonde Mikaelson's spell. The intonation of his voice, lulling her into closing her eyes…

No.

Elena reached over, sliding her hand onto Elijah's. He looked at her in surprise but a small smile formed over his mouth, sunshine breaking through the dark waves of torment under his surface. She gave him a sad smile in return as his fingers wove through hers, trying to ignore the crushing guilt that was forming at how distant she must be for a tiny gesture to make such a difference in his demeanor.

_Oh, Elijah, _she thought, _if only you knew what I'm trying to protect you from._

oOo

"She fell asleep in the car," Elijah said as Bonnie stepped from her modest front porch to greet them. "She hasn't slept well lately, so I figured I'd allow her a few more minutes…"

His voice trailed off as he glanced back at his wife, her pale face so peaceful. Not a ripple of discontent.

"I understand." The warmth in Bonnie's voice left him feeling sheepish, aware that she'd witnessed a rare tender moment between the two. She peered past him to her ageless best friend, her own face showing only faint wrinkles around her eyes as she squinted in the sun. So many years had passed, and yet Bonnie remained alone. As did Elena's brother. He often thought it was folly on both their parts, the stubbornness between the two, when they could have just given in and been together. Neither had truly recovered from their breakup as teenagers, despite dating others along the way. And Elijah knew it bothered Elena. She often fretted over both Bonnie and Jeremy. But she hadn't given up either on her hope that the witch would see Jeremy was happy with any time with her, and that he understood if her higher calling eventually took her away from him. He wouldn't stand in her way after all this time.

Bonnie's face grew sharp, a faint blush dusting over the apples of her cheeks, and his curiosity piqued at how exponentially her power had grown during their separation. Surely she had seen what was in his mind, as clear as her own. "You guys don't need to worry about me."

"I know, but you can't fault Elena for that."

She let out a deep sigh, though she still scowled at him. "No, but I think she's in deeper trouble than you know. Maybe some of this worry on both your parts is a way of ignoring what's actually going on under your noses."

He didn't like the way her eyebrow arched, or that she was subtly accusing him of neglecting Elena's well being. "If that's the case, I certainly wasn't aware of it."

She fixed her stare on him. "You've existed for one thousand years and yet you can't tell when your thirty-year-old wife is lying to you?"

It was his turn to sigh. "You've known her your whole life. I shouldn't have to explain the Petrova fire to you."

Bonnie's eyes softened. "No, and I know she loves _you._ So anything she can do to prevent you from worrying about _her_…"

They both fell quiet as they watched her resting form, and he was surprised she continued to sleep so deeply. "Is it that dire?" he asked eventually, trying to hide the despair in his voice. Elena had suffered for so long, for him, yet she'd barely let him know.

"Well, the vibe I'm getting is certainly not good. But her mind is locked up like Fort Knox…" She crossed her arms. "You said she hasn't slept much lately. I'm tempted to put her under, so I can keep her in this state. I have a feeling she's going to fight me tooth and nail otherwise."

He nodded without hesitation as she glanced to him for permission. "Of course. Anything you have to do to help her. I just… I want her back, Bonnie. I don't want her suffering any longer."

He knew his mask had faltered, and Bonnie bit at her lip, looking again like the seventeen year old powerhouse he'd first met a decade ago. She briefly appeared as though she might break down too, but she steeled herself long enough to place a hand of reassurance on his arm. Then she ducked around to the passenger side of the car. Her low incantations and blessed gestures were shielded from human eyes and ears, but he could sense Elena falling into a deeper state of unconsciousness as her friend worked.

Shortly after, once her slumber was secured, Elijah carried her over the threshold into Bonnie's craftsman bungalow. Gemstones and amulets hung from the windows and he was reminded of Ayana's home from eons ago as the sunlight reflected different color frequencies around them. It was a pleasant memory of a more innocent time, to some degree, though his heart had been torn between Tatiana and his brother. But his mind had been free of the murder and unspeakable betrayals that had occurred between then and now. Despite the sunny afternoon, his mood was decidedly dark, and he couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that had nestled itself deep inside his chest, around his unbeating heart where Elena resided. If he couldn't save her…

Bonnie gestured to the chaise near the fireplace, and she spoke quietly he settled his wife there. "No matter what I say, what I find, you can't react until I come out of the trance. Otherwise I might not be able to get her back out of this spell."

Elijah's head reeled at how horrific she must have anticipated the situation to be, that Elena would consider retreating into her mind permanently, but outwardly he simply nodded. Ultimately his sole concern was whether or not they could help her. "I understand."

Bonnie stepped over to a large armoire and began to gather a series of white candles – _purity, _he thought. Or perhaps honesty. Truth. Something he knew had been missing in their marriage for far too long, under a misguided attempt to protect each other. He felt deeply ashamed that he'd let it get to this point, that he'd taken Elena at her word when he knew how willing she had been to sacrifice herself as a human for those she loved. Of course it would be no different now.

He was distracted from the tailspin of his thoughts by the soft flash of all of the candles lighting at once, and then Bonnie kneeling next to his wife. He held his breath as he watched her close her eyes and place her hands against Elena's temples.

Then he waited.

oOo

"Why don't you ever venture closer, sweetheart?"

Klaus watched her from the shadows, in a nondescript crevice of her thoughts that reminded her of the tomb under the church. His mouth curved with amusement as they both heard her heart rate pick up – a suspiciously human sounding heart beat.

"And we always meet here, in the dark."

She took a step back, just from the reach of his hand. "I can't control any of that."

"You only think you can't. Come closer and I'll show you."

"I… don't think I should." She placed a hand against her head, her mind feeling full and muddled from the strange dreams she'd had before she woke here… except she still wasn't awake. At least she didn't think so – she'd tried opening her eyes, calling to Elijah, but nothing. Nothing until Klaus appeared.

"Elena, when will you trust me? All these years and I've never pushed you against your will."

"But you've tormented me in my nightmares, and with the wolves on the full moon…" Her brows knit together tightly and she frowned at him.

"I have no control over your dreams," he argued gently. "All of this… we're both victims of the same unfortunate circumstances-"

"That you blame Elijah for. And I just can't believe that. He would have never asked me to kill you if he'd known this would be the outcome."

Her stare burned holes into him until he was forced to look down. "Fair enough. I will concede that we've all been victims to some extent, though I never would have taken it upon myself to extinguish my brother's life as he used you to end mine." His arms were crossed as he met her curious gaze again. "But he chose to blindly follow my mother's will, a will that led to our current state. My mother hated me for the blight I put upon her marriage, and she hated Tatiana for the wedge that she drove between Elijah and myself, as well as her and my father. Our current circumstances are her revenge."

"Your mother…?" As the words drifted from her lips, the ring sizzled against her finger, and he followed her gaze as she gasped.

"I'm sure Elijah told you that she was the Original Witch. Friends with an ancient ancestor of your friend Bonnie." He smiled as her eyes widened, knowing that he had captured her full attention, that her curiosity wouldn't allow her to leave him any time soon. "Together they created the curse that bound me and its stipulations. And they tricked the Petrova line into believing the course of 'true love,' so they would be willing to help bring me down." He reached his hand forward. "May I?"

Elena hesitated, the ruby ring appearing to take on a subtle glow as Klaus beckoned. She felt like Sleeping Beauty reaching forward for the poisoned spindle, but the attraction was too great to resist. Just as their fingertips brushed, she heard someone yelling her name.

"Bonnie?" she said softly as she turned to see her friend. Klaus, however, pulled Elena close and out of the witch's reach.

"You found your way in," he said, a leering smile spreading across his face.

"Eventually. Though you tried awfully hard to keep me out by binding her mind." Bonnie's gaze met Elena's. "Why have you kept this from Elijah?"

Her lower lip trembled. "Don't tell him, Bonnie."

"I have to. How else are we going to help you?" She frowned at the sight of Elena's hand clasped inside Klaus's. "Though you've just made it more difficult."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, Miss Bennet," Klaus interrupted. "Besides, this is well beyond the breadth of your power."

"And how would you know? You've seen nothing outside of this-" she gestured around the dark stony interior – "since the moment you died. You don't know what sort of witchcraft I'm capable of."

"You're fighting two dead witches. I have the answer to removing myself, but it won't have the resolution you prefer."

Bonnie's jaw set. "We will see about that."

"Stop, Bonnie… don't antagonize him." Elena's eyes pleaded with her friend and recognition darkened the witch's expression as she watched Klaus's hands slide around Elena's waist.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to make life any more difficult for Elena now, would we? She's spent so long out of my reach…"

"Let her go."

Klaus shrugged. "She can open her eyes any time she likes. She's the one who's chosen to stay here with me, at least for the moment. Away from Elijah."

Elena's mind was cloudy as she tried to work out why she had chosen to remain here for so long… surely she'd been asleep longer than during any other recent nap. She was always so careful… trying to avoid clues that might slip through to Elijah. Practically sleeping with one eye open.

Bonnie looked at them sternly, her hands on her hips, but Elena could tell she was getting nervous the longer they stayed here. "Then come with me, Elena. It's time to wake up. Elijah's waiting for you."

Elena moved to step forward, but Klaus's grip tightened once more. "Not just yet. I have a message for my brother, since I know the lovely doppelganger has been hiding my presence."

"And what is that?" Bonnie asked, clearly irritated.

"I'd prefer to tell him myself. You don't mind, do you, love?" Klaus smiled sweetly at Elena. She opened her mouth to protest just before everything went black.

oOo

_"I'm not through with her yet, brother. You won't win over me."_

Elijah stood there, speechless for a moment as Elena's eyes narrowed at him, full of venom. But the voice, the accent… it wasn't hers.

"Niklaus?" he whispered, horrified at the responding sneer.

_"It's borrowed time you have with your lady love. You try to take me down, I'll drag her out with me. Nothing left but dust, and she'll be trapped with me on the other side. Just remember that when you tell the witch what you want her to do."_

"You bastard," he growled through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare threaten her!"

He started to lunge forward, but he stopped himself. He couldn't attack a voice – his brother was beyond his reach. And after a brief fluttering of her eyelids, it was Elena there again, bewildered as she stared up at him. Bonnie leaned back against the edge of the chaise, exhausted but also avoiding his gaze when Elena spoke.

"Elijah… what just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took forever, but this chapter was hell.

* * *

Elena's hands twisted together as she stole a glance at Elijah, his face trying to hide his horror but failing. Her heart quivered and jumped, ready to fall through her stomach and leave an unbearable aching void inside her chest. She wanted to reach out to him but she was terrified that making the first move would push him away forever.

They were already on opposite sides of the universe right now, though they stood only a few feet from each other. But now he knew all of her secrets. He'd peered into her mind through Bonnie's, a chain reaction of vision. And there was nothing to say to defend herself. It was how it appeared, mostly. Klaus intrigued her, and she couldn't exactly ignore him if he was there every time her mind and body needed to rest. Sometimes it was just easier not to fight... and none of her previous worrying or reenactments of this moment had prepared her for how awkward it would be. She wasn't sure if it was because there was another witness to what she'd hidden from Elijah all this time, or that her deceit had been discovered while she was in Klaus's grasp.

And while Bonnie was present initially after Elena came to, she sensed they needed to be left alone to hash this out. It was a well-known fact within their circle that they were an intensely private couple, so the witch was surely aware of how severely this shook the foundation of their relationship. Elena knew that Bonnie's professed exhaustion from the spell was more a convenient excuse to slip away and let them start to work through it. They all avoided the other elephant in the room - Klaus's possession of her - but Elena wasn't ready to broach that subject yet, especially because she was just as baffled as to how it had happened.

Elijah remained eerily silent through the girls' exchange, and the distant look in his eyes made the hairs on Elena's neck stand on end. She almost begged Bonnie to stay a bit longer, for emotional girding, but she realized that it would only make the impending discussion more difficult.

And now that they were alone, he stood near the window with his back to her as he looked out into the early evening sunset.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. She was tempted to whisper it over and over, until he said it would all be okay, but something about his stance left her silent. She couldn't remember ever seeing him like this.

Then again, she'd never betrayed his trust like this either.

His head bowed, his arm resting on the upper sill, as though he were gathering the strength to speak.

"I think I need to go for a drive," he answered finally, his eyes turbulent and dark despite the sunshine blazing into them. He turned to look at her, his gaze hard. "Alone."

"Please, Elijah." She jumped between him and the door, and his control was slipping. He appeared irritated that she dared to stop him. She took his hand into hers, the tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't leave. Just - just talk to me-"

"Now?" A harsh laugh burst from his chest, and she winced. "I've tried, Elena. Isn't that the irony here? I've begged you to talk to me for so long, knowing something was amiss. And you refused to open up, until now that it's all been discovered."

"It's not too late," she insisted, though it felt more like a plea for reassurance.

He shook his head, not to agree with her, but because of how overwhelmed he felt. "You've kept so much hidden from me… and now to realize the degree to which I share you with my brother..."

"No," she countered sharply, before rambling, "you don't. My heart is yours, it always will be –"

He held his hand up in a gesture to demand her silence. Her eyes were wide and wounded as they stared at each other, and he purposely focused somewhere past her. She wasn't sure if it was that the sight of her sickened him, or if he was trying to steel himself against feeling sympathy for her.

"You may very well mean what you say, but everything that I saw – you allowed him to touch you. Almost as though he were familiar with you." He glanced at her now, and upon seeing her horrified reaction he carefully added, "I hope you would ever allow it to go to that extreme, and I don't often react so viscerally, but you are my wife. Mine, Elena. Not his."

Anger and embarrassment twisted through her chest, her stomach. She knew what he saw, but she hadn't expected this accusation from him. "You think I... slept with him? In my head?"

She blushed at how ridiculous it sounded, especially if someone hadn't experienced the situation like she had. And Elijah too, now. He finally realized how real his brother was, even without a physical form.

"I would rather not believe it to be the case, but the thought is just as much a betrayal as the physical act would be. I'm beginning to suspect it is the curse of your bloodline."

Her mouth fell open, stung at the comparison to her elders. "I am not Tatia, or Katherine. I would never play with your heart the way they did. And that you think I would..."

"Not intentionally." Elijah's eyebrow arched with his non-assurance. "But you appear far too comfortable with someone who should be your enemy."

"But what am I supposed to do? Ignore him until he drives me completely insane? Fight him? Never rest, or close my eyes? Never be at peace?" She shook her head, her face pinching in tearful frustration. "I am _exhausted_, Elijah. And I'm stuck, trying to make the best of some bizarre situation that is supposedly part of my destiny, without losing it. It's not like I ever asked for any of this."

She stopped when she saw the familiar guilt and grief once again wash over his beautiful face. Elena wanted to be smug, that now she had jabbed back as deeply as he had, but she couldn't, because this wasn't them. They were supposed to be above this, nearly enlightened in their love. Instead, they were broken. And it shattered her heart. She couldn't watch him break further. She turned away from him and stepped into the hallway.

His deep sigh reverberated through her own chest, but she continued to move. _Two more steps_, she thought, as she rounded the staircase.

"Elena," he whispered as her fingers were wrapped around the bannister.

She heard Elijah cross the distance behind her, and his hands tentatively rested against her waist. Elena closed her eyes at his touch, remaining silent when she felt his lips brush along her shoulder.

Klaus lounged in the corner of her mind, a wise smirk twisting his mouth. "That's right, sweetheart. Make him beg for your forgiveness."

"No," she breathed, partially in reply and partly at the sensation. She didn't want Elijah to feel as if she were rejecting him, but they couldn't travel through this cycle every time - fight and then fall into bed to forget, never with any resolution.

"I'm sorry," Elijah crooned, his mouth near her ear. The gritty tone to his voice sent shivers down her spine. "For suggesting any betrayal on your part, for comparing you to Katerina. I realize you've had no choice in this situation, and I should be helping you instead of behaving like a jealous lover." He turned her to face him, reaching up to cradle her cheek. When her eyes met his, she was floored by the regret. "I did this to you, and to live with that..."

"Don't," she whispered. "I had to be the one to stop him. And in order for that to happen, you had to turn me. That isn't your fault."

He shook his head. "I'm a selfish man, Elena. I was determined that you had to be mine alone, once Katerina revealed you were born for me. I'm afraid my decision to turn you had little to do with Niklaus' defeat."

Her heart was in her throat as his voice trailed off and his eyes blazed into hers. Elena knew she didn't have to tell him she felt the same. After that first night together, sharing their blood, she would have done anything he asked to stay by his side. The fact that it was her duty to murder Klaus if Elijah turned her was only an inconsequential detail.

She felt herself melting into him as his thumb brushed over her lower lip, but she caught herself just before his mouth pressed against hers. Elijah looked startled when she pulled back, but he couldn't have his way with her right now. They needed to get through this, not sweep it under the bed for another day.

"We can't, right now," she said, flustered.

"You're right." He gave a tight smile as he collected himself, stepping back to give her room to breathe. His eyes darkened again briefly. "We still have a great deal to accomplish while we have Bonnie at our disposal. I don't plan on bringing Klaus back with us, in any form. I refuse to share you with him any longer."

She licked at her lips before she spoke, knowing what she would say would ignite his anger again. But she couldn't lie, even if it would upset him. This theory had been percolating for a long time, once the attempts to free her of Klaus's curse began to fall through, one by one. "I think... we're all victims in this. Even your brother. We're being punished for pursuing what we wanted most."

His jaw tensed, but his demeanor remained remarkably calm. "Considering that he threatened to take you from me when he possessed you today, I'm not really concerned with his suffering. He can burn for eternity for all I care, so long as you're free."

Elena gnawed at the corner of her mouth, not wanting to push further. But her mind wouldn't let her stop. "He's still your brother. You cared about him once."

"Too long ago to matter. My _true_ brother would have never destroyed our siblings as he did. And your compassion for him leads me to believe that he's playing on your empathy." Elijah's gaze narrowed almost imperceptibly as he moved within inches of her, searching her eyes for some clue. He appeared relieved when they only reflected back innocent bewilderment, but he remained close, lending gravity to his warning. "I know it is in your nature to want to help everyone, but I assure you that whatever he's told you is pure deceit. He is a monster, and to resurrect him would be the equivalent of unleashing Lucifer himself."

For the sake of peace between them, Elena knew she should agree. But there was the nagging doubt that maybe Elijah was wrong. Not guilty, because he'd surely seen many atrocities occur at the hands of Klaus, and he had good reason to distrust his brother. But it felt as though there was something else at play that she couldn't put her finger on, and that sending Klaus to hell or purgatory or wherever would only compound all of their miseries.

Elijah stared at her, waiting, his agitation rising as the seconds passed. "Elena," he said finally.

"I think I need to lie down," she said.

He sighed, her statement a transparent ruse to him. But he nodded anyway, and she knew he was hiding something from her as well. Yet they would continue to keep up the charades that were destroying them. "It's been a long day," he agreed before his cool lips pressed against her forehead. "Have a rest. We will talk more later."

Her hands rested along his shoulders and she pulled his face toward hers. "I love you," she whispered before their lips met. It was a brief kiss, but still the passionate reassurance they both sought. He smirked as he reluctantly let her slip away and up the stairs.

And she hesitated briefly, tempted to give in to her husband. But she knew Klaus was waiting.

Elena could feel him buzzing below her consciousness as she slipped under the covers of the cozy guest room bed. Her eyes drifted closed to reveal a sunny autumn afternoon in the Mystic Falls cemetery. He stood near her parents' tombstones, hands in pockets. She approached him cautiously, not sure what to expect after the events with Bonnie.

"Nice change of scenery," he smiled. "The sunlight and the trees. Never can escape the dead."

"I feel at home here," she offered, pushing her foot near the surname on the granite.

"Ah, yes. I did notice that." He turned his face in the direction of the bright rays, making an exaggerated show of breathing in the crisp air. "My brother has quite the vengeance for me still, I see." He gave her a wolfish smile before he set off, seeming eager to cover the ground of their new surroundings.

"I don't think it helped your case to threaten me," she remarked dryly as she fell into step next to him. "But why shouldn't he want you dead?"

"Because it's not the proper order of things." He slowed his pace as his gaze focused down on her, and for some reason her stomach started to tremble under that blue eyed stare. "I shouldn't have to explain that to you. You recognize that deep in your soul, don't you, Elena?"

She nodded, but his apparent satisfaction with her answer left her uneasy. Elena stopped, crossing her arms. "But why do I trust you about this? After everything, why do I feel like I know Elijah is about to make a huge mistake? I should be begging him to help rid me of you, but the thought leaves me terrified" He watched her, silent, but the corners of his mouth remained upturned. Dread filled her as a new possibility dawned on her. "Have you compelled me?"

Klaus threw his head back, his laughter ricocheting through the trees. "Oh, you are hilarious, love. That's a power I haven't possessed for a looong time," he said as he came to stand in front of her.

She had forgotten how tall he was, and she held her breath at his proximity. She didn't like the feelings he stirred in her, and she was reminded of their first meeting the night of the ritual. He couldn't trump Elijah in her heart, yet there was some ancient draw between them

"We do have a connection. And I haven't quite figured it out myself. It's more than the fact that you murdered me, or that Tatia's spirit resides in your soul." His hand was lingering on her hip now as he stared at her, trying to unlock the puzzle. "Somehow, I think you're a paradox. Both my demise and yet my salvation."

"All of our salvation," she whispered.

"Yes," he smiled. "But if Elijah banishes me to the other side, it will fall apart before we have a chance to figure it out."

"I - I won't let him."

He nodded, appearing distracted as he glanced up to the sky. "They're coming. It's time for you to rest, love."

Their surroundings began to ripple in front of her like a stone disrupting a reflection on the water's surface. It faded into grey and then warm, stuffy darkness. Elena didn't open her eyes, but she felt Elijah slide into bed beside her. She absently noted how his hand rested upon her other hip, the underlying tones of his earlier remark about her bloodline echoing in her mind. Always trapped between brothers and loyalties. But the inky waves of dreamless sleep teased at the edges of her mind and she welcomed them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning," Bonnie greeted when she spied Elijah standing in the doorway to her room.

"Hello," he answered quietly.

He crossed his arms, watching her in the mirror as she fiddled another bobby pin into the messy bun at the back of her head. She was getting ready to leave for her "day job," as she called it. She taught a curriculum on mythology and folklore at a local college, an homage to her grandmother's legacy as a college professor in a similar field. And as much as witchcraft consumed the rest of her time, Elena had always commented on how much satisfaction her friend gleaned from imparting her wisdom to her students - usually with a wistful tone. One that left Elijah with a dull ache of worry that maybe she regretted her choice. He rarely ever felt vulnerable, but just the thought of Elena leaving him was enough to throw him into a despondent state.

And today, he felt more defeated than ever. He knew what he'd promised Elena - that somehow they would be leaving without Klaus - but he didn't feel overly confident about that proclamation now. His mind was swimming with visions of his brother's hands on his wife, and the flashbacks of Tatia in Klaus's arms slammed Into his mind. The fire rose in his chest as he realized this would be the perfect situation for his brother to exact revenge for the millennium-old sleight, to turn Elena against him, as Elijah had done with Tatia. And Klaus would be working double time to weaken Elena's resolve now that the extent of his hold had been discovered.

They needed to act fast. But he also knew he couldn't expect Bonnie to drop everything. This wasn't like her life in Mystic Falls as a teenager. She had real-life responsibilities that stood separate from the dark undercurrent of the vampire world. And truthfully, they all knew she didn't love getting involved in the quandaries of the undead. She did it only because Elena was like her sister, and she couldn't leave her mired in a mess like this.

Bonnie set her bag on top of the bright mosaic quilt that laid over her bed, and she pulled a few worn leatherbound grimoires from her nightstand. "I know it would be better if I had time to take from work," she offered with an apologetic glance. "But this could take weeks to figure out. I haven't seen anything of this magnitude documented anywhere. It's more than a standard possession."

"I understand."

She slung the strap over her shoulder, stopping to stand in front of him. "I have a few pop quizzes to fall back on for today, and I promise I'll do my best to look through these."

He sighed. "I appreciate any help, Bonnie. I hope you know that, and I don't mean to pressure you. But I worry that the longer this goes on, the more he will pull her away. And will we ever get her back?"

"I don't like this any more than you do." She faltered for a moment, her mouth opening and then closing again. She closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath before continuing. "Look, I know how adamant she's always been against it, but... do you think you could compel her to tune him out somehow?"

Her request caught him off guard, as it was something he'd never considered. But Elijah slowly shook his head, and Bonnie appeared discouraged. "An Original can't compel another Original, and in essence that's what she is," he tried to explain before his expression turned more weary. "And... I promised her I would never do that to her."

"So you've never tried."

"No, but I'm nearly certain it wouldn't work."

They stared at each other, deadlocked, each as unwaveringly stubborn as the other. He knew the situation was dire, but still - this was his wife, the one to whom he'd made his vows. And he was a man who (mostly) stood by his word. At least until he could no longer stand by and watch their relationship wither. _If we haven't made it to that point already,_ he thought.

Bonnie was the first to throw up her hands. "I hate to ask you to betray her, but... it would buy us time. A sort of last resort."

He sighed, pursing his mouth as he bit the inner corner of his cheek. His eyes dropped to the floor, avoiding the persistently pleading look on her face. There was honor, and there was stubborn stupidity. Which was he clinging to now? Of course he didn't want to take away her free will, to wield this power over her if it were even an option. But what could be worse than what they endured now, besides losing her completely? Despite anything she said to the contrary, he could see her loyalties were torn. Klaus had turned her mind into the next battleground. And Elijah knew it was worth breaking the promise if it meant saving her.

"I suppose, only because the situation is so grave. But if you find another way-"

His gaze met Bonnie's again, and he watched the relief flood through her. "I promise, I will let you know the second I find something. And maybe you can test the waters with something small first, so she doesn't know? I hate to say it, Elijah, but I don't trust her right now. And if she gets the sense of what you're trying to do..."

"I know." His jaw tightened. "Klaus will use any angle to escape this. I can't afford to tip him off yet."

"Exactly." She glanced down at her watch. "I'm running late, but I promise I'll be back by 5. Normalcy is the word. Let Elena know she needs to pick the restaurant for our dinner tonight. And... wish me luck."

She patted the bag for emphasis, and he distractedly replied, "Good luck." He watched her descend the stairs, but his mind was already down the hall, on the task at hand.

oOo

He didn't think it was possible to drift off when he'd laid next to Elena, as he was so consumed by the thought of trying to compel her. But waking to the weight of her sitting astride his waist and the series of open-mouthed kisses trailing along his chest proved otherwise. Her dark hair waved around her clean scrubbed face, making her look like the eternal eighteen year old they knew she was, at least physically. But there was a mischievous gleam in her eye that held the truth of her years, her experience, as she slid upward to join her mouth with his.

Elijah was surprised by this show of brazen desire, especially after how things had been left between them last night. But he allowed her to occupy his senses with a languid kiss, her center below rocking against his with each nip of his lip, twist of her tongue. His hands ran from her waist upwards, stopping to cup her covered breasts, his thumbs rhythmically flicking over her nipples. She arched her back, pushing her flesh harder against his hands. Her mouth separated from his, and he looked up to see her hands to either side of his head, her mouth contorting with a silent moan. Her eyes were staring into his, the friction below increasing, and he could hear the damp fabric rubbing against him.

She was on the edge, and this was his moment to test everything. His eyes dilated, capturing her mind.

"You won't come until I tell you to, Elena."

The familiar blank dazed look passed through her eyes, and he sensed her passion was stretched tight like a rubber band ready to snap. His own eyes darkened, his arousal unexpectedly increasing with this power over her. He knew it could grow insatiable if he wasn't careful, but for the moment he was solely turned on. He leaned up, assaulting her neck, a move that usually pushed her over the brink. She whimpered, frustrated, simultaneously pushing him away and drawing him closer. It was tempting to drive her mad with unrelieved lust, but he allowed her to pull his mouth from her bloodied flesh.

"What has gotten into you, my love?" he whispered as he maneuvered them so he was above her. "Last night you couldn't wait to escape me and my overtures. I hardly anticipated this wake up call."

"I miss this," she answered, but he could tell what laid unsaid beneath her nostalgic tone. He didn't want to hear it, but he had to know.

"Do you think of my brother? Do you find yourself attracted to him? Have you dreamed of him, where you used to dream of me?"

"No, Elijah - never -"

But her protests sounded feeble to his ears, and his eyes dilated again. "Answer me honestly," he demanded, in a falsely calm tone.

"Yes," she answered reluctantly, now aware of how he was manipulating her. "I don't want to, but I can't help it." The tears started to fall down her cheeks, and her eyes were panicked as she awaited his reaction.

He drew in a deep breath as he sat back, trying to calm the murderous rage that pulsed through him. He wanted to destroy his brother but he had no way to get to him. And the betrayal he felt yesterday was a mere glimmer compared to the incapacitating ache he felt now. Elijah knew she wasn't completely in control of her mind now, but if she'd come to him sooner...

"But I love you, not him. And I can't lose you," she insisted, on her knees in front of him now, trying to duck into his line of vision.

"Then you need to do what I ask," he said quietly. His eyebrow raised, a signal that if she refused, it might be the death blow to their marriage.

She licked at her lips, visibly trembling. "A-anything."

He paused, wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt, the moment to tell him she was willing to go along with what he knew was right, that she would trust him and stand by his side. "You need to forget him, until we can destroy him. Clear your mind of him."

Her mouth dropped open, but then she squeezed her eyes shut, her face contorting into a grimace. "I can't let you do that, Elijah. It's not the right order of things - it will make everything worse-*please*-"

"Listen to me, Elena," he growled, grabbing her by the arms. Her eyes shot open, and he was ready. "You will forget Klaus. You will no longer see him in your mind, and you will no longer dream of him. He will no longer exist to you."

She blinked a few times, but he didn't release his grip on her until he saw the retaliation in her fade. They sat silently for a few moments, her in a daze, him in some sort of suspended adrenaline rush. His nerves were frayed, and he willed his breathing to calm. It was fixed, and yet everything was broken, shattered more than before. He could see an emptiness in her where his brother had been. This was anything but normal, and he wasn't sure he could keep up the charade if they stayed here. He stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked naively, and all Elijah could think was that he'd had to compel her to keep her as his.

"To shower," he said dully. "You should start packing - we need to return home."

She watched him, clearly confused by his demeanor, but she nodded and set about to pulling out an outfit for today. She didn't remember anything. It had worked, and that should have filled him with relief. Instead, he felt as though he was about to lose it all.

As he closed the door behind him, he vowed never to compel her again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elena!" Klaus bellowed again, his voice fading into raspy hoarseness at the end.

But his efforts remained in vain. She never turned or registered him. Whenever Elena closed her eyes now for those few minutes of solitude in her head, it was as though there was a one-way mirror separating them. Klaus saw her, but she was oblivious to him. Completely unreachable.

His brother and the witch had interfered, an assumption Klaus knew to be truth after the first two thwarted encounters. He was still able to glimpse the world through her eyes, and he gathered that a handful of days and nights had passed since he'd last been able to connect with her. But initially he fancied himself to possess some power here, and he had hoped that his residency in her mind would supersede the spell they'd cast. He was discouraged and disappointed to realize his connection with Elena wasn't as strong as he had imagined. Perhaps even a bit hurt, though he hated to admit that he held any sort of empathy or affection for this Petrova. After all, she had quite literally torn his heart from his chest.

But if he were honest, she still held some fragment of it that was invisibly tethered within him.

Klaus faced that realization when he found himself sequestered in some dark recess of her mind, along with the memories she had buried. They flickered faintly as though on a dim screen. He watched her parents die several times, and he witnessed the night Stefan attempted to murder a blonde girl before attacking Elena. But her dreams were what intrigued him - most notably the one where she murdered her witch friend at Klaus's command before crawling into his embrace. He played it on repeat, trying to unlock her mind. And his long-buried lust simmered when he watched their lips fuse and tangle in a bloody kiss. As he glanced at the innocent dark haired girl sitting not far from him, it was hard to imagine she held any such interest in him. She appeared lost in her own thoughts now, her face confused and subtly concerned. But the proof of some mutual interest was right there in front of him. And it changed everything.

"Elena, sweetheart," he whispered. She glanced in his direction, but she looked through him. Perhaps trying to recall some lost memory? He wasn't sure. Merely a coincidence, though, that she appeared at all cognizant of his presence. And Klaus was aware that it was only a matter of time until the witch and his brother made the move to completely eradicate him. He couldn't completely blame Elijah for wanting Elena back to himself, free of Klaus's influence. But now Klaus wouldn't know until it happened, since he couldn't warn her of their impending attack or position her to investigate for him.

He was contemplating how he would evade supernatural extinction this time when the voice called to him.

"Klaus." Familiar and soothing, it enveloped itself around him, attempting to assuage his despair.

He looked up to see who had answered the call of his subconscious, but he was startled to find he was still alone. Or at least that the owner of the voice possessed no physical form.

"Here, love."

He stood slowly, glancing back to the preoccupied Elena.

"Where?" he asked, unnerved. His eyes trailed over every inch of his surroundings, but still nothing. He wondered briefly if the spirits on the other side were taunting him over his inevitable demise. But then there was a surge of light inches from his feet and it shot up well above his head, illuminating the entire cavern and blocking out Elena's memories. He shielded his eyes as he stumbled back, half-watching as it morphed into a young woman's form.

"Here," Greta said again, wearing a self-satisfied smile. "At your service."

oOo

"I have some news."

Elena glanced up from her book, curled next to the fire. She noted her husband's more formal attire, unusual for the evening.

"What's wrong?" She asked, setting her book on the side table and drawing her legs out from under her to set her feet on the floor.

His hands were in his pockets as he approached. "I received a call a short bit ago from Spencer. Some pertinent business in London surfaced that needs my attention."

"Oh?" She attempted to not sound disappointed at the prospect of his departure as she stood, but her arms crossed instinctively.

He clearly read the disappointment in her stance and his hands settled on her hips, pulling her closer. "Yes, and unfortunately it can only be managed in person. But my flight doesn't leave for a few hours," he mused, his voice husky. "You should join me - there's plenty of time for you to pack. My evenings would be dedicated solely to you and your whims. Dinner, shopping, sightseeing on the Thames...sex." Elijah caught her earlobe between his teeth and she groaned at the contact, her mouth falling open with a half-gasp.

"Oh, I'd love nothing more, but... oh, Caroline is having her housewarming party, remember?" She reluctantly pulled her neck out of range of his distracting mouth, trying to resist his persuasion. "She'd be upset if I didn't show, especially after I helped her plan it."

"Hmmm, I suppose," he conceded with a sigh. His fingers brushed along the chain of her pendant, a gift he'd given her after they left Bonnie's house a couple of weeks ago. It was a large faceted ruby to match her wedding set. He'd said it reminded him of her fiery side, and a shiver ran through her now as he grazed over her flesh. "Bonnie will be attending?"

"Yes, she was planning to stay here with us," she answered, trying to keep her voice even and not breathy. He'd been insatiable lately, and it was obvious his lust was ramping up again at the thought of days without her. She couldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy it... for some reason she hadn't felt this close to him in a long time, though strangely she couldn't remember exactly what had been plaguing their relationship. But she tried not to dwell on that much, instead focusing on presenting him with a challenge that made their trysts more electric. She hoped it would start to carry over emotionally, as she sensed something was still off - he felt guarded somehow. But she couldn't put her finger on it and it left her slightly unsettled, unable to completely lose herself in his attention.

"Excellent," he smiled. "I'd hate to leave you alone... bored." His head dipped again to her neck and he began placing lingering kisses along the chain. She resisted the urge to simply let her head roll back.

"I'm sure I could have found ways to entertain myself," she said while swallowing down a moan.

"Oh?" He raised his head now, an eyebrow arched in perfect piqued interest. "Do tell. Or better yet, demonstrate."

He stared at her, his tongue curling against his teeth suggestively and deep brown eyes sparkling.

She hesitated shyly at being unexpectedly put on the spot. "You want to watch me read my book?"

Elijah chuckled, his mouth quirking into an amused smirk. "I both think we know that's not what you meant, love."

Blue eyes flashed in her mind, some random long-forgotten dream, at the term of endearment. _Klaus? _she thought, bewildered. Snippets of blood on her lips as her mouth crashed into the blonde Original's played on a reel and her breathing picked up.

But she didn't have long to ruminate on when that was from, or the feeling of vague déjà vu, as Elijah's fingers were deftly unbuttoning her shirt and sliding her pants from her hips. He kneeled in front of her, his teeth catching the elastic of her panties and tugging those down as well. She stepped out of her clothing as he guided her, and then he pushed her back into the chair.

"Show me," he urged again from his place between her legs.

Her hand drifted down into her folds, which were already damp from his ministrations. He watched her fingers slide against her moist flesh, index finger teasing at her nub, her teeth gnawing at her lower lip as she tried to keep from moaning. His eyes were glazed with lust and within minutes his mouth bruised against hers, hungry for contact. He'd already thrown off his jacket and her hands snaked between them to unbutton his shirt. She whimpered as he crushed her into the chair, craving their union as much as he did. He threw her leg over his shoulder just before sliding his length inside her. They both cried out as they joined, and she could see the fire in his eyes as he thrust forward.

"My lovely Elena," he growled, his hand under the small of her back to hold her tight against him.

"Yes, yours," she moaned. "Always."

Her recognition of his statement seemed to possess him with some vicious primal desire to mark her as his. She felt her back hit the wall and he held her there, pinned, as he drove himself up inside her. She couldn't remember the last time he'd fucked her so thoroughly, but it wasn't long before she was falling apart around him, barely able to catch her breath between cries. He wore a dazed smirk as he pushed her hair back, pushing deep within her, their eyes locked while she came. She was riding out the last throes when his face contorted, the dark spidery veins forming around his eyes, his muscles trembling under her touch. She clawed at his back and and they cried out together, his fangs sinking into her neck with his release.

Elijah's hands stayed tight upon her ribcage once he'd stilled, his hips holding her in place, and she could feel his panting breath against her damp skin. His tongue grazed her flesh as he moved to lick her blood off of his own lips. He raised his head from her shoulder, strands of sweaty hair falling into his eyes. She felt her own bloodlust stirring under his gaze, and she gave him a coquettish glance before lowering her mouth to his neck. Elena felt him chuckle against her teeth and her mind swirled with renewed desire when her tongue tasted the salt of his skin and his blood.

His hands pulled her face from his collarbone and a shiver ran through her at the dark intensity of his stare. "I'm nowhere near finished with you yet tonight, love."

Her eyes widened at the implication, and Elena felt a faint blush settle over her cheeks at his ravenous lust for her. But deep down she ached to succumb to him over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmmm," Elena hummed to herself as she ran her tongue over her lip - the "special" wine that filled her glass was spiked with blood. Caroline was always thinking, and this helped set her at ease, the sanguine taste mixed with alcohol.

She gave a polite smile as a stranger passed by her to the kitchen. It was mostly their circle of friends here at the housewarming party, but a few neighbors did stop through. Of course they were all dazzled by the work Caroline had done already - though no one who knew her was surprised. It was nothing less than spectacular. Hence the short, glamorous red dress Elena wore. She felt like she was back at a Founder's gala.

But moments like this, when she leaned against the wall by herself away from the mingling, she wished Elijah were here. Everyone was paired up, except her. Even Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting together in a quiet corner. She watched them wistfully, trying to squash the nostalgic happiness warming her cheeks. It had to be what they wanted, not what she wanted. Still, she hoped maybe this time it would stick.

She felt a hand loop around her waist, and she giggled at Damon's slightly buzzed face. Katherine was in his other arm, and she rolled her eyes. But Elena knew it was all in fun.

"A doppelgänger on each arm?" Elena said.

"Two's better than one, that's what they always say," he replied, arching an eyebrow in mock seriousness as he drank in her attire. "How did your husband let you out of his sight?"

She sighed, mysterious unease starting to fill her stomach. "He had some last minute business to take care of in Europe. He flew out a couple of nights ago."

"Well, that sucks," Damon said bluntly. "Being here stag at Blondie's party."

"I know," she agreed. "But at least Bonnie's around to keep me company."

"Yeah, staying in that huge old mansion alone..." Katherine shook her head. "I dunno, it would bother me."

"It's not so bad." Elena shrugged, though she knew what Katherine meant. It sometimes felt as though she weren't the only one there. She took a sip of wine before changing the subject. "So you guys are all alone in the boardinghouse now?"

"Yes. And it's in need of a bit of an overhaul. Though _someone _is dragging his feet."

"Because the word overhaul is code for 'let's spend lots of money!' And you have this quirk now of being the upstanding citizen, so it means no compulsion for free swag."

Katherine sighed, though her eyes twinkled. And Elena felt a pang of jealousy, the first in a long time. She didn't often miss either Salvatore as a romantic partner but sometimes... the easy banter, the equal footing... something was off with her and Elijah that she couldn't put her finger on.

She put a big smile on her face, though - she didn't want to worry anyone. Especially when she herself couldn't figure out what was wrong. She could've been just imagining things, blowing it all out of proportion.

"You could have Caroline help," she offered brightly.

"Did you hear what I said about money?" Damon retorted, and both women laughed. The tempo of the music changed, and an easy smile spread over his face before he leaned down to give Elena a peck on the cheek.

"I promised to dance with my wife," he loudly whispered in her ear. Then he surged forward, pulling Katherine with him to the makeshift dance floor.

"Save one for me!" Elena called and the couple smiled at her before they became engrossed in each other.

"How about a stand-in?"

She glanced over her shoulder and Stefan smiled at her. Her stomach tightened, as it always did when he was around. Good and bad memories, loving each other and hurting each other. She noticed the same nostalgia in his eyes, where they were glad they ended up where they had but they both held a soft spot for their early romance. He was far better with Caroline than her, and she was happy for her best friend. But in the beginning it made her sad to be around him. Now she was at least able to give him a warm smile.

"Sure," she agreed, and he pulled her over to an open spot. His arm rested around her waist, his other holding hers as they moved around the floor to the slower tempo tune.

"It's been awhile," he said.

"I know. I've hardly seen you when I've stopped by, and then Elijah and I have been traveling..."

"Yeah. It's nice you were able to visit Bonnie, though."

She nodded, and she winced as she felt a sharp pain in her head. Stefan looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah - it's just -" She gasped, letting go of him to double over and pull at her forehead with a moan. Everyone had stopped to look at her by now and Caroline and Bonnie rushed forward.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked in a panicked tone.

She couldn't answer beyond crying out again, collapsing to the floor.

oOo

"Klaus?"

She stared agape, in her head, confused. He smiled. "It worked."

"What are you talking about?"

Her head whipped around and she saw Greta disappearing behind her. She instinctively stepped back when she noticed Klaus approaching her. "What's going on?"

"Elijah's compulsion."

"What? No - he wouldn't compel me-"

"He did, love - but now you'll remember _everything_."

The hissed last word was a cue and the memories rushed through her... her crying as Elijah compelled her to forget his brother. The strange attraction she felt to the blonde man in front of her. How terrified she'd been in the seconds before her memory was wiped.

She stopped, and Klaus took her hand. "I'm sorry, Elena... but you are my only hope. And Elijah has been out of line."

"No," she protested. "He just cares about me, my well being... you can't blame him for trying to protect me. Our lives have been turned upside down." She was hesitant to add the _"by you,"_ but it hung unspoken in the air. And his narrowed eyes signaled that he'd gotten the message.

"Yes, well... seeing as I don't have a life anymore, princess..." His eyebrow raised. "You'll understand that I don't have much sympathy. If Elijah interferes again, it won't end well."

He moved slightly closer, his eyes catching hers, thumb brushing at the tears. Before she knew what was happening, he'd leaned in and caught her lips. Just a few seconds, a brief kiss.

She stood still in stunned silence, her eyes shut as she trembled. _He didn't, _she thought. But she felt him lingering close, awaiting her reaction. She finally gathered enough courage to face him.

"You never mentioned you were attracted to me," he murmured as their eyes met.

She shook her head. "Even if I were, it doesn't matter. You aren't the first, nor will you be the last. But Elijah is the one I love."

"I saw your dreams while you had me tucked behind a wall in your memory."

He watched her as though he were attempting to call her out on lying. But Elena held her chin strong. This was not a trap she would let herself fall into. She owed Elijah that much, as she wasn't fully convinced that he was as at fault as Klaus painted him. They were three pawns in some bigger game, pitted against each other. Somehow they needed to rise above that, if she could ever convince Elijah that his brother shouldn't be annihilated.

"Why was Greta here?" she asked, deftly changing the subject.

"She helped me reach you. It was only a matter of time before my brother and that witch would have taken me down." He clutched at her hand. "You have to help me, Elena. That's why I need you back. Without you, I have no idea what they're plotting, no view into the outside world."

"And what do you want me to do?" She sighed at the way his eyes begged her, but she still pulled her hand away. Her mind was fuzzy from coming out of the compulsion, and their touching only served as more of a distraction. "I've tried talking to him. He's convinced you're worse than Satan. And I can't entirely convince myself that you're not up to something. What were you _thinking _by kissing me?"

She couldn't mask how flustered he'd left her, and to her horror he smirked. But of course he would.

"Forgive me, love. I was just caught up in the relief of seeing you again, after spending God knows how long here mostly alone." His fingers ran over a stray lock of her hair, and she looked down. "Except for your memories. I have to say I know you quite a bit better now."

The dread started to rise in her stomach, as she was well aware of his penchant for manipulation. But he seemed sincere, and she couldn't completely write that off. He hadn't been dishonest with her to this point. He needed her to be free. And she could murder him again if he crossed her.

_Though he could also murder me._

A shudder ran through her and she took a step back, crossing her arms. "Don't make this more difficult."

He threw his hands up apologetically, but a hint of amusement remained, as though he could see how he stayed under her skin. "I will be on my best behavior, so long as you grant me one favor."

"And what's that?" she asked warily.

"Allow me the chance to talk to my brother. I believe I deserve one more chance to bargain my freedom."

oOo

It was just dim daylight in Mystic Falls ten hours later when Elijah burst through the door. He was in a panic, not knowing what to expect after Bonnie's jarring phone call. He had quickly settled his affairs, wrapping up what he'd originally gone to London for, and compelled the airport into chartering a plane solely for him. His nerves were raw and he couldn't tolerate the usual flying nonsense of the other passengers. He watched the almost full moon recede on the horizon from the plane's windows as they traveled over the Atlantic, and he wondered what scene he would find when he finally returned home.

But Elena appeared completely normal, sitting in the Queen Anne chair in the parlor to the left of the foyer. Bonnie gave him a weary glance from her seat, but his wife smiled sweetly. She was sipping at tea, still wearing her red cocktail dress from the previous evening, appearing fresh and bright. His lust stirred but he tamped down on it, knowing there was something off.

"Good morning," she said finally, breaking the awkward silence wherein she was the specimen as the other two exchanged glances about what to do with her. "I told Bonnie not to call you - I didn't want to interrupt your business. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully. "It's unusual for a healthy vampire to randomly lose consciousness."

She shrugged. "I felt fine after some blood - maybe I'd just been working too hard and not paying attention to feeding." She glanced at her friend, who had circles under her eyes and a drawn look on her face. "Bonnie, you can go to sleep. Elijah's here, I'll be fine."

Bonnie looked as though she wanted to say something else, but she reluctantly nodded. "I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks for taking care of me," Elena said, squeezing her friend's arm before Bonnie retreated upstairs. Once her friend was out of earshot, Elena stood, sauntering toward Elijah. "I missed you," she crooned, her fingers running down his lapel.

He knew there were a million questions he should be asking right now, but as always she held infinite power to distract him. "I shouldn't have left," he murmured, more to himself than her, but she cocked her head quizzically.

"Why?" she asked, and he was wary of tipping her off, based on his earlier compulsion.

"Because I hate being away from you," he said. It wasn't a lie, though he knew it sounded strangely codependent. But she smiled, and he leaned down to catch her mouth with his.

Their lips met, and his tongue brushed against hers, a strange spicy sting burning in his mouth. He pulled away. Vervain.

His phone buzzed in his pocket at the same moment and he was welcome for the distraction to explain his sudden break. He glanced at the screen, a text flashing from Bonnie.

_She wouldn't let me look in her mind. I think the compulsion broke, somehow._

Elena appeared nervous as he narrowed his eyebrows, and she crossed her arms defensively.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Elijah asked.

"What?" she asked, her last effort at playing naive. It irritated him, and he knew she could see it from his clenching jaw. But he held his composure.

"That my brother is back."


	7. Chapter 7

His glare sent a chill down her spine, but she straightened herself.

"And what tipped you off?" Elena asked, snatching the phone from his hands. There were times her equal strength came in handy. "The vervain? Or the text from my 'best friend?'"

He ran his hand over his face, this showdown not what he was expecting. "He's turning you against me," he muttered.

"Are you *kidding* me?" Her mouth hung open in shock. "You compelled me to forget everything, against all of my begging you not to. What's next? A white ash dagger?"

Elijah's face paled and her eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you've seriously considered it!"

"Elena," he said as she paced, her world closing in. "It's not what I want to do. None of this is what I want to do." He grabbed her arm as she tried to storm away, and she fought against feeling any empathy for the tortured look in his eyes. "I love you, but I can't live like this."

"Neither can I," she hissed. "Do you think I like being torn between you both? He kissed me, Elijah. He thinks there's something between us. I refuse to play this game again. But I also refuse to let you play with my head. I can't trust you anymore."

She pulled out of his grip while he stood there momentarily stunned. She'd made it to the top of the landing to the doorway of her dressing room when he materialized in front of her.

"Do you feel something for him?" he asked low, his face ragged and weary but his eyes dark with jealousy.

"I don't know," she spat out bitterly. "Does it matter? The problem is, you and Bonnie are the only ones who could free me of him, yet you both refuse because it means resurrecting him. And in all your attempts to rid me of him otherwise, you're destroying me and our marriage. I don't know..." Her voice broke, and she drew in a shaky sobbing breath. "I don't know if there's anything left between us to fight for."

"Don't say that." He was focused somewhere beyond her now, and it was all there in black and white, their world finally falling apart, and her dress as red as the blood that gushed forth from the gaping wound.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought the same."

"I won't ever give up on you," he said, his gaze raising to meet hers. "On us."

She stared at him, everything hinging on this, whether she gave in or stood her ground, whether she stopped the bleed or drove in the final dagger. And she found she just couldn't care.

"Then you're more noble than I am," she whispered, tears lingering against her lashes. She slipped inside the room, locking the door behind her, collapsing against it. She could feel him against the other side, and it would be poetic if it weren't so tragic. She took a deep breath. She couldn't break down now, she couldn't allow it...

She pulled herself up, grabbing a suitcase from a nearby shelf, pausing to stare at herself in the mirror. She took off the ruby necklace and set it on the glass vanity.. She knew it had to be spelled in some manner. Some way that Bonnie intended to keep Klaus away from her, a way to keep their hold over her. She almost felt guilty, as she knew their ultimate goal was to protect her. But she was suffocating.

Elena stepped away from the vanity, breaking the trance she felt inside the opulent world Elijah had created for her, a world to hide what plagued them. The tears flowed raw, silent trails on her cheeks as she haphazardly pulled clothes from hangers, shoes from boxes, all of them tossed inside the suitcase. And then she peeled off the red dress, shedding the skin she'd worn for so long as his wife, a proper Original, a facade she helped perpetuate because she didn't want to see that they were flawed.

She pulled on jeans, a purple tank, her old black leather jacket, her knee high boots. She twisted at her ancient ruby wedding band but she hesitated, remembering Klaus's interest in it. She had a gut feeling that she may need it.

As Elena headed back down the stairs, she braced herself not to look. She knew he was in the sitting room. But he called her name, and she didn't have it in her to be that cruel. She closed her eyes as she stopped. One glance, and his face would be her undoing. Elijah stepped in front of her, and she sensed his hand reaching for the suitcase. She pulled it closer to her side.

"Let me leave," she whispered.

"Don't do this," he begged, and her eyes opened when his voice broke.

"Elijah," she said apologetically, resisting the draw to reach up and touch his face, the one whose wounded expression was enough to make her fall to her knees. But she still felt rage below the surface, and she needed that to follow through. "This isn't working. We were fools to think we'd find happily ever after once we murdered your brother."

"But everything we know says otherwise..."

"And I'm beginning to believe it's all a lie."

"It's not possible. He just wants you to believe that." He watched her lift her suitcase, panic written on his face. After all of this time, she knew this was the outcome he'd never expected. "We will get through this, I will do _anything_, Elena, as long as you don't walk out that door."

She shook her head, brushing past him. Elena glanced at him once more, a heartbreaking image seared into her mind as he stood there with his world imploding. She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye before she shut the door.

oOo

She hadn't ever been so thankful for sunglasses as she was now, driving along the highway in her white sports car. She was a mess. The tears were streaming down her face in spurts, depending where she was on the continuum between rage and despair at any given second.

But Elena felt free. Finally. She was hours out of Virginia and the Carolinas, the sign ahead stating that she was approaching Georgia's border. Elijah hadn't found her yet. He had to know she wasn't returning by now.

"Do you know where we're heading?"

She nearly leapt from her skin when she heard the voice next to her. She glanced to the passenger seat in shock, amazed to see Klaus smiling back at her.

"How...?" Her voice trailed off, alarm and heart failure rendering her speechless. "Am I imagining you?"

"Well, love, to some degree... yes. But you're not the only one who can see me. I'm still tethered to your mind - you could lock me up if you so chose. As you have for years." He adjusted his seat back and stretched out his long legs with a sigh. "Much better."

She kept glancing between him and the road, her nerves on edge that he was here with her, nearly physically... and that she'd left Elijah. He pushed up his sleeves and rested his arm in the sunlight. He wore no ring, no lapis... but he didn't burn. "I don't understand how you're out here now," she said. "Nothing has changed from before Elijah's compulsion."

"I'd wager a bet that it has something to do with my brother's presence... now that you're not around him -or your Mystic Falls crew - you don't have to hide me. But of course, that's all speculation."

He leaned forward, resting his hand on her knee. She could feel his fingers pressing against her flesh ... a maneuver that both doused her with a chill and fanned flames low in her belly. He was physically real, in her car, tied to her. She could hardly breathe around the butterflies as he murmured, "Whatever the circumstances, the view is much better out here."

Elena let out a nervous laugh that held no humor. This was very, very dangerous. Partially because this was Klaus and partially because she was relieved to see him - this man who'd tortured her psyche for years, whether intentionally or not. And now, she was terrified of what would happen if Elijah or the others found her with Klaus. They would see him and lose their ever-loving minds.

But that hadn't happened yet, she reminded herself, trying to calm the anxiety threatening to erupt under her skin. And hopefully it wouldn't. He leaned back into his seat now, pulling his hand away but leaving the warm imprint on her flesh. "So you still didn't say where you were headed, Elena," he mused, squinting in the light as he stared at the open road before them. His tone turned more droll. "Where you think is the best place to escape my brother."

"For some reason... New Orleans." She didn't miss the smirk that appeared on his face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." His eyebrows were raised in that falsely nonchalant way, but she could her answer pleased him in some mysterious way. "Just a very wise choice."

The ruby ring vibrated against her finger as if in agreement, and she began to wonder what twist awaited them there.


	8. Chapter 8

"You lied to me."

He stared at Katherine, his eyes dark and menacing. She started in alarm as Elijah pushed his way inside. He would have noticed if he weren't so distraught right now. But he was nearly blind to everything as his mind raced in despair, shock.

Elena was gone.

They'd had rows before -never quite this bad of course, but intense enough - and neither of them had left. They reconciled, every time. So despite how dismal the moment seemed when she walked out the door with a packed bag, he remained confident she'd come to her senses. She couldn't leave him like this, not when he professed - and _meant_ - that he'd do anything for her.

As the hours passed, though, it grew apparent that she wasn't returning.

Bonnie tried talking him down, calming him as his anxiety surged. Reminding him that everything they'd done was in Elena's best interest, even if she refused to accept. And he maintained control long enough to try a locator spell. But when that failed, he lost it.

She was gone, with his brother at the helm.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked, eyebrows narrowing.

She paused to survey his ever-so-slightly disheveled appearance. Not rumpled for most, but missing his standard tie and jacket, sleeves unbuttoned and rolled out of the way, five o'clock shadow along his jaw and hair ruffled by fingers running through... he wasn't his usual impeccably groomed self. Her long dark curls swished around her shoulders as she turned from closing the door. He continued to glare and she sputtered.

"Elijah, we've barely talked in _months_ - you're going to need to refresh my memory."

"The doppelgänger clause, Elena and I meant to be," he said, waving his hands around dismissively as he stalked into the study. It was the one refrain that remained on repeat - that Elena didn't believe they were soulmates anymore. Which started the spiral into how foolish he could have been to believe the more manipulative Petrova when she said Elena was meant to kill Klaus. He stopped at Damon's bar and poured a glass of bourbon. He couldn't tear her heart from her chest in rage, regardless of how irate he was at the possibility that Katherine had ruined Elena's life. He needed to calm himself. He paused long enough for a sip, but he couldn't look at her without narrowing his eyes menacingly and pushing an accusatory finger against her chest, emphasizing his words as he spoke. She froze at his display of quiet rage. "You knew she'd be cursed the moment she killed Klaus. But you didn't care - you just wanted her out of the way of the Salvatores. Looking out for yourself as you always have."

_"What?"_ Her face twisted in shock and she pushed his hand away. She angled into his face but he turned enough to down the liquor, grimacing against the welcome burn in his throat. He'd forgotten how fiery her temper could be when she was unfairly cornered, and he was beginning to feel sheepish at how he'd barged into her home, accusations blazing. "Are you deranged? What curse?"

He spoke in a dull tone and the amber liquid filled another glass. "My brother is possessing her."

"Since when?" She crossed her arms defensively, dubious about his claims. If only it were as ridiculous as she clearly thought it was.

"Since he died."

Her eyes widened at his matter of fact delivery and there was enough sincere surprise that he could tell for certain that she hadn't known. Elena kept it under wraps from everyone. If he hadn't picked up on it, she likely would have hidden it from him as well. His rage began to dissipate under the effect of the alcohol and he felt weary.

"Gradually. Only on full moons at first, but now it's constant. Somehow he's in her mind."

"You've both hidden that all this time?" Katherine's face held a peculiar mixture of sympathy and shock. He imagined she felt responsible for inadvertently pushing them together.

"What choice did we have, Katerina? Nothing else worked. Bonnie and I have devoured every manuscript known to humans, and there is _nothing_ explaining this phenomenon, nor how to reverse it." He sighed, looking down. "I tried to compel her to forget, but he broke through at the party the other evening."

"When she collapsed," Katherine said. She sat on the large velvet sofa now and she pulled him down next to her, leaning forward earnestly as she started to question him. "Where is she? Why aren't you with her?"

"We fought, and she left. She said that it's over." He ran his hands over his face. "I shouldn't have compelled her... she begged me not to, but nothing else has worked."

Katherine took his hand, and something about that gesture, their shared history and her firsthand knowledge of Klaus's ruthlessness... it did offer a small degree of comfort. "She'll be back, Elijah. She loves you. Legend or no legend... her heart has always belonged to you. How could it not?"

"Because I betrayed her trust," he said. "She took vervain because she doesn't trust me, because I've turned into an obsessed lunatic. But the idea of her being torn between me and my brother, I just cannot..."

He stood abruptly, tightening his fist into his hair.

"He's turning her against me, she's blind to the monster that he is."

"What can I do to help?" She moved to stand behind him, her hand resting on his shoulder. "You've dealt with this alone for too long."

"There's nothing," he said with a harsh laugh. "Nothing at all left. Bonnie can't locate her - we've tried. I don't even know where to begin."

"But she and I are virtually twins, Elijah. There must be some way, some loophole." She pulled her purse from a nearby table. "Here, I'm coming with you. Bonnie hasn't left, has she?"

"No, she's the only one of us with a sound mind at the moment. She's resorted to casting runes for some clue."

"Alright, so we'll ask her." She patted him on the arm again, her voice softening. "She's not lost forever. Come on."

He reluctantly followed her back outside to his car, wishing he possessed some of her optimism. But he couldn't shake off the doubt of finding Elena before it was too late, much less convincing her to return to him.

oOo

"I don't really feel comfortable stopping overnight," Elena remarked as she followed Klaus to the front desk. "What if Elijah finds us?"

"It's fine, love," he said, running a reassuring hand over her arm. "You need to rest, to feed. You're getting famished."

The clerk smiled at them as they approached, greeting Klaus first. It still felt surreal that anyone else could see him, after years of living with him in her mind.

She was in a daze as she pulled cash from her wallet and set it on the counter to pay for the room. They walked away with key cards a few seconds later and a room under a false name. She was thankful that Klaus was capable of thinking on his feet at the moment... her brain was fried. He was right, she needed rest.

But she stopped dead when he opened the door.

"One bed?"

"Oh, come on, Elena," he chided but she swore she saw a twinkle in his eye. He took her hand and pulled her forward. "They're nearly booked, and it's just one night."

She nodded distractedly, her heart jumping as he shut the door behind them.

"Besides, we need to find you blood."

She closed her eyes against the veins that wanted to appear. She'd just fed yesterday, but all of this stress had drained her reserves. "Then we need to go out," she said quietly.

"I have a better idea," he said, and she stiffened as his hands rested on her shoulders. "Why don't you take a nice, long bath and relax? I'll find someone, bring them back, and you can compel them on their way when you're finished."

She turned to look at him, surprised to see concern in his gaze. "Is that all you're going to do? No massacres?"

He began to laugh, and she felt silly for assuming such a thing. "I'm not a vampire at the moment, sweetheart. See?"

He opened his mouth, and she gingerly ran her finger over his teeth. His canines would have reacted to her stimulation but... Nothing. He bit playfully at her before letting her pull her hand back. They both chuckled, her sheepishly, and the butterflies swirled again.

"I just crave a drink, and there's a pub downstairs," he continued softly. "I'll be back straight away."

She sighed, still anxious about letting him roam free. But she reluctantly nodded. After all, he would be free shortly if she were able to make it happen. She wouldn't have him tethered to her in any fashion then.

"Go ahead," she agreed.

Once he was gone, she sauntered into the bathroom, eyeing the large soaker tub and complimentary bubble bath. She turned the faucet on and soon steam filled the room. She stripped down bare and tested the water with her toes before sinking below the suds.

It was perfection.

The heat drew away all of the negativity, and she closed her eyes. It was a strange phenomenon to be completely alone with her thoughts. She'd forgotten what that was like. Of course Elijah flashed into her mind, as much as she tried to avoid thinking of him. She was still irritated over his resistance, his supposed devotion to helping her and yet standing in her way at every turn. But she felt guilty about leaving him behind, even if she was convinced it was in all of their best interests. She wished she could have explained it better, made him understand somehow... it was hard to do that with a gut feeling. But her instinct was so strong - she couldn't just ignore it. Once she got to New Orleans and all of this was over...

She glanced down at the ruby ring again. She wasn't sure why she felt that she'd find the answer to their problems in New Orleans, but there was an intense draw to the city. Someone or something was there that she needed. And Klaus didn't dispute that notion. In fact, he seemed to believe the same. Which worried her to some degree, that maybe Elijah was right and Klaus was manipulating her mind. She didn't want to believe that, but there was always a nagging doubt. No matter how sincere he seemed, no matter the connection between them.

And that was proving more difficult to ignore. She couldn't believe she was in this situation again, now with Klaus, her previously self-professed immortal enemy. The vampire she had killed. She couldn't confess to Elijah again that she held an attraction to his brother, but she couldn't lie. She didn't know why it was, but she couldn't stay away from him. She felt more understood by him than her husband at the moment, which left her anxious about everything that might happen between them. Yet her skin burned under his touch, as she silently worried he'd further push the envelope... some tiny part of her hoping he might...

She jumped when the door opened.

oOo

"Oh, hey," Bonnie greeted from her place at the dining room table. Elijah followed closely behind Katherine, standing while the women were now both sitting.

"She thinks maybe she can help," he explained to Bonnie's curious expression. The witch hasn't forged the same friendship with Katherine as Elena had, and Caroline to some extent. They remained polite acquaintances, but it was still a marked improvement from their stance as enemies a decade ago.

"Yes," Katherine agreed, nervously smoothing out her pants. "I just thought, since we're genetically identical, and I originated from Klaus's bloodline... maybe there's some tie between the two? Maybe you can't find her because you're only focusing on her? They're together, each influencing the other... you need to reach them both."

Elijah winced, looking away. The new frame of reference of how they were together, that Elena had chosen his brother over him, however naively... it stung. Bonnie gave him an sympathetic glance, no doubt feeling responsible that she hadn't been able to find a solution to the possession before this. Katherine followed her gaze.

"Elijah," she began in an apologetic tone. "I didn't mean-"

"I'm fine," he insisted, cutting her off. "It's true, and ultimately we need to find her. That's far more important than ruminating on my emotional state."

She gave a half-hearted nod, and Bonnie cleared her throat.

"Let's try a blood spell, then... those usually work best."

Katherine offered her palm.

oOo

Elena slid against the door after the young woman left. She licked at her teeth, her lower lip, wiped at the corner of her mouth. She was full, and no one was dead. The best outcome.

Klaus watched her from a nearby armchair, a beer in his hand. He smirked as he rose, taking a swig and crossing the room to her. His hands rested on her hips. "So she was satisfactory?"

"Very," Elena giggled. It had been a long time since she'd fed from a live person and she'd forgotten how sensual the experience was. "Excellent choice, Niklaus," she murmured in a flirty manner.

She started to turn away, a warning in her mind that maybe this wasn't the best time to talk to him this way, that they were growing too close for comfort. But he caught her around the waist, pulling her back. She glanced up nervously as their chests touched and he stared down at her, his gaze burning.

"You can't keep ignoring me," he said, his voice low. "You hold parts of Tatia's soul... the attraction between us... maybe it's a key to our mutual freedom."

She felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. His words sounded so seductive, made so much sense. She wanted to give in as his lips again pressed against hers, this time lingering and moulding to her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut as she responded. She craved her freedom as much as she felt the attraction to him, chemistry overwhelming her. His hands cupped her rear, urging her to wrap her legs around him. He slowly carried her to the bed, and she lowered her head to the crook of his neck, her fangs extending to nip at him. He gasped and she felt his groin jerk against hers at the contact.

"I've hardly been on the receiving end," he crooned into her ear just before lowering her onto the bed. She watched him pull his shirt off above her, her stomach rolling nervously. "Especially without any defenses of my own."

He grinned wolfishly and then he was attacking her mouth hungrily, his hand slipping inside her robe to rub against her breast, thumbing over her nipple. She moaned against his lips, shifting beneath him, pleasure at every turn. He clasped her hand with his other, and she felt fingertips running along her taut stomach as his free hand traveled to the knot of her robe. It fell open, and soon his mouth was traveling away from hers, lingering on her bare skin. She gasped and shivered, all of her nerve endings on overdrive, her mind and her core anticipating where his mouth would end up.

But Elijah's face slammed into her mind as Klaus's thumbs hooked around her underwear. The trance fell, almost as if by some outside force, dousing her in ice-cold realization. It didn't dull the attraction, but she suddenly felt as if she were going to be sick. She sat up, pushing him away from her, and for a moment he appeared angry.

"That was uncalled for, wouldn't you say?" he grumbled as he righted himself, staring at her. "What's the matter?"

"I - I can't," she stuttered as she stood and tightened her robe around her. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, smoothing its wildness, and then she met his gaze. He looked as though he'd seen a ghost, and she drew in a nervous breath. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Just... déjà vu."

She threw his shirt at him, trying to maintain her no-nonsense demeanor. "You can't do that again. Or else I will force you away."

"You can try," he answered, his defiance returning. "But it may mean we lose the opportunity to be rid of each other."

She swallowed. Of course there would be some reason why she shouldn't. "Fine," she answered. "But I'm still your brother's wife, even if I am helping you against his wishes. You need to respect that."

"Do you think Tatia telling Elijah the same kept him away from her?" He moved closer, his hand looping into her hair, and she closed her eyes with stony resolve as he caressed her cheek. "It all circles around, love. You can't fight that."

She stepped away from him, and he frowned. "Get dressed," she demanded coldly. "We're leaving now."

oOo

Katherine sat up, shaking off the daze of the trance they'd resorted to after the blood didn't make a trail on the map. Elijah stood over her, his arms crossed, and her stomach flipped nervously. For a second she wondered irrationally if he'd seen what she had. She couldn't get in the middle of this triangle, though she was relieved she'd managed to knock some sense into Elena at the very last second. The draw between her doppelgänger and Klaus was frighteningly strong. And while it looked like Klaus was free... he wasn't. He'd just physically manifested outside of her mind, probably as the result of some witchcraft from the other side.

Katherine looked between Bonnie and Elijah with a sigh, both of whom were watching her expectantly.

"They're heading to New Orleans."


End file.
